Unlike CD storage systems now available, the new system of the present invention does not use predetermined slots where the crystal cases or boxes for CD's must reside. The use of predetermined slots does not allow for easy expansion when more disks are purchased. To illustrate; if a predetermined slot system has 50 slots available for CD storage, the purchaser may own 10 CD's whose titles begin with the letter "A", 5 CD'S beginning with the letter "B", 2 CD's with the Letter "C", and so on, until the filing system is partially filled. "Partially filled" assumes the purchaser would not buy a storage system with no room for expansion.
The dilemma occurs when the purchaser buys another CD and there is no slot left to accommodate another "A" CD, for example. However, there are slots available in the "D" and "F" range. The purchaser must then move a significant number of CD's to open up the slot into which he wishes to insert the new CD, until all CD's can then be accommodated without disrupting the alphabetical sequence.